te amo
by yumeyluna
Summary: dos palabras tan simples que jamas pudieron ser escuchadas asta el final ...


Llevaba mas de tres meses sin ver a Allen lo cuan era muy raro por que las misiones mas largas las tenían los generales además aun sentía algo de nostalgia al recodar a su mejor amigo... el que lo había salvado y el por quien seria capaz de dar la vida  
al diablo con lo de bookman... que tontería era esa de que el no podía tener corazon?? claro que lo tenia ...y eso era un echo... y mas lo que sentía por Allen pero no lo quería admitir

fue en ese instante que en la ventana de la biblioteca juro a ver visto a timcapy así que sin mas corrió hacia una de las terrazas que estaba en los últimos niveles para buscar mejor a la bola amarilla

así llego a los últimos niveles y se sorprendió cuando vio a Allen sentado sobre el muro pero sin la típica ropa de exorcista sino con su abrigo verde y su pañoleta naranja con timcapy en el hombro mirando al cielo con nostalgia

- Allen ?? - pregunto el pelirrojo mirando con cuidado la figura del otro

- hola lavi cuanto tiempo - dijo volteando y el mismo tiempo dedicándole una sonrisa muy sincera

- que haces así vestido??Paso algo en la misión??

- no claro que no ...solo que venia a despedirme

- despedirte ?? Porque ?? A donde te vas ??

- la verdad no lo se ... pero lo que se en que no voy del todo

- ahora si me confundiste ... por favor explícate

- es que ... neos.. Por ahora lo único que quiero es pasar un poco de tiempo aquí antes de partir

- bueno Allen si tú lo dices ...por cierto a que no sabes que hice en tu ausencia .. Le pinte el cabello a yuu

- en serio - dijo con una sonrisa

así paso el tiempo y las horas y esos dos se quedaron hablando sentados en la terraza asta que llego la noche ..

- ne ...Allen no quieres ir bajar para ver a los demás ... por que creo que están haciendo mucho alboroto

- mmmmmmm no lavi ... La verdad es que me tengo que ir

- espera aunque sea después que de valla ... por favor

- pero

- mira ágamos algo ...tú te quedas aquí y yo voy a ver que pasa ne ??

- bueno pero no te tardes

lavi bajo las escaleras y llego al primer piso de la orden cuando llego lo primero que vio fue a mucha gente llorando y otras con las manos en las caras eso le asusto mucho y lo peor de todo fue lenalle que llego corriendo a el con lagrimas en los ojos y poco después lo abrazo para llorar con mas ganas ...lavi espero a que se calmara para que le explicara que había pasado ...

- Lena ... por que lloras .. Por que lloran todos .. Que ha pasado ??

- lavi .. donde as estado que no sabes nada - dijo llorando y abrazando a lavi mas fuerte

- estaba arriba con ... - no lo dejo terminar

- a ... a ...Allen lo mataron a primeras horas de la mañana - dijo para romper a llorar en su pecho

algo no estaba bien ... esto no podía estar pasando ... no era una broma ... si debía serla... no podía ...pero claro que no podía creerlo ..

Sin mas se soltó de lenalle

- no es verdad ... si he pasado toda la tarde con el - dijo

- lavi ,... no estas bien ... al principio yo tampoco podía creerlo pero es verdad

- estas equivocada ...todo el mundo lo esta

- lavi ... los buscadores trajeron su cuerpo - dijo lenalle llorando aun mas

- no .. No ... no ... es verdad... no ES VERDAD - salió corriendo pisos arriba... no le importo que casi todos lo llamaran ... no le importo nada ... el iba a demostrarles que todo eso era mentira ...les llevaría a Allen y se darían cuanta de su equivocación ...

cuando llego a la terraza Allen no estaba ..solo estaba timcapy echado en el mismo lugar con el listón de Allen amarado a su cola ...algo estaba mal el lo sabia...sin mas corrió asta la morgue ... le importo un comino que los guardias no lo dejaran pasar ... el tenia que verlo ...y ahí sobre la camilla se encontraba Allen con su brazo destruido y la mitad de su ropa rota y destruida ...pero todo se encontraba en su lugar menos su lazo y mismo que el tenia en su mano ...  
las lagrimas brotaron sin mas ... no podía creerlo ... Allen no estaba muerto .. el había pasado toda la tarde hablando con el ... no podía ser verdad justo en ese instante levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta que alguien estaba a su costado ...

- sabes ... a donde voy tu no puedes ir ... así que no se te ocurra lavi - le dijo una voz muy conocida como si hubiera adivinado lo que había pensando en ese instante- se que te duele mucho como a todos ... pero lo siento no me dio tiempo de atacar en ese instante , aun así me dieron permiso para decirte algo antes de irme ...

Allen estaba a su costado hablándole ...y otro estaba en frente de el descansando sobre la camilla...

- te amo

te amo ?? Dos simples palabras que no fue capaz de decir el ... Justo cuando voltio para decirle lo mismo el otro Allen avía desaparecido ... callo al piso de rodillas llorando mientras sostenía el listón de Allen el que ahora no volvería a ver jamás ... solo por esas dos palabras ...el daría su vida por decirlas a Allen ... sin mas el levanto la mirada y dijo en un susurro

- también te amo ... Allen - sin mas cerro los ojos y sintió algo entre sus manos aparte del lazo ...las abrió y se vio cuenta que había un pluma blanca ... sin mas sonrió mientras lloraba ...

Lo respuesta fue escuchada ... y eso era todo lo que necesitaba ...


End file.
